dbifandomcom-20200223-history
Bio-Android Race Guide
The BIO is an android made of completely self reproducing sentient biological material, as opposed to an amalgam of biological and mechanical components. *It is a permenant race *The key to making a good bio rests in the following guide #immediately after you are established in the game(whatever your definition of that is, mainly once you have bukujutsu or Instant Transmission) begin visiting Dr. Gero periodically to acquire Perfect State.Perfect State is the one temporary Bio State and is the secret of a good Bio.Perfect state on its own has a great positive and a great negative:it will increase all of your stats by a fair degree, but after approximately 30 seconds you will revert from Perfect State.The former is good because it can be a great boost when you need it(i.e MOMO, and for another reason), the latter is bad because once Perfect State wears off you are incredibly vulnerable to damage as you recover. #Train until you acquire all of your transformations.................DO NOT even think about transing just cause, youll ruin it.Period.End of story. Wait!!!! #Acquire Kaio-Ken(can be done at any time) #Train until you are at least level 7500-10,000(much higher is always better), or whatever bench mark that you set suits you(i.e 1 trillion base power level, etc) #realign your ki negatively completely or if you are already 100% evil, do nothing.If you are good, acquire two million zenni and change to evil completely #Start the sagas.Once you get to yakon, knock him out, then enter perfect state, and use kaio-ken x50(in that order)....you have approximately 30 seconds to defeat yakon and get to babidi(youll need about 3, lol) #when the majin prompt comes on the screen do it...... #Pwn the rest of the sagas #now your base stats are you previously kaio-ken'd perfect state stats, adding an effective couple "e's" to your ki and pl, etc.....due to kaio-ken your combat stats wont be affacted negatively much by the majining and should rise fairly high as well.... #Now.......Trans all the way(or if you must Twice, and then use the final one at a later date) #One youre fully transformed, put on perfect state, charge a spirit bomb, and toss it Momo's way......you should do loads of damage and if youre lucky kill him in one shot) #You now have a BIO Bios are fairly well rounded charachters otherwise and excel in no particular stat the final plus to being a bio-android, youre UNKILLABLE!!!! to an extent, anyway.... any normal death will result in you respawning in geros lab, which you cant promptly leave suicide or death by gravity chamber, as well as admin kills will send you to snake way Transformations Base State The Bio-androids base state is its starting form upon entering the game.Upon choosing a class this is most compatible with either mystic class or velocitor, effectively meaning that the bio is well suited for either one(building on ki is always a good idea and will be necessary to kill momo with a spirit bomb, and speed is a good focusing attribute for the bio.)Perfect state can be acquired and used fairly well in the base state, as the base state is relatively balanced no matter what direction you take with it(barring the extremes)You may transform from the base state at any time once you've acquired the necessary powerlevel, but it is not advised...instead maintain the base state until you are in your upper thousand levels before considering transforming, as it makes for better perms. Advanced Power Useable once your Bio android has acquired 1 million powerlevel. Super Android Useable once your Bio android has acquired 6 million powerlevel,but not advised for similar reasons as the early transformation from the base state.This transformation turns your Bio-Android red. Ultimate Android Useable once your Bio android has acquired 70 million powerlevel, but not advised for similar reasons as the early transformation from the base state.The transformation out of the entire game that takes the most time to acquire, assuming you've put nothing into powerlevel at all(which is a good strategy with a bio, as it forces you to wait until you attain 70 million powerlevel naturally leveling on your bonuses , lengthening the time it takes to transform and increasing your power overall.The transformation virtually identical to that of Super Android, only that now you have red lightning at your disposal as well Perfect State Useable anytime after acquiring it from Dr. Gero, Perfect State is a form that allows the bio android to tap into its natural bilogical potential and temporarily gain a state of higher power.This makes the bio the only race with a temporary and permanent transformation. Stat Perfect State Powerlevel X500 Ki X50 Strength X50 Defence X50 Speed X50 Bio Android Powerlevel Required Advanced Power 1,000,000 Super Android 6,000,000 Ultimate Android 70,000,000 Perfect State Temporary ****state bonuses on all mode and techniques are soon to come --Zeidricht